Give Me A Sign
by Ship-Seeking-Shippers
Summary: Since Castiel was a child he's lived in the jungle with Benny, a silver back gorilla that knows sign language. His mother died protecting them from poachers that wanted to take the gorillas away. Years later the same poachers return for Benny and the only way to save him is to bring him to an American zoo. Zookeeper Dean is very hesitant to trust the animal, but he will trust Cas.


AN: wow two fics in one night?! Crazyyyyy!

I've had this one in the making for awhile! I already have 3 chapters done so all I need to do it proof read them! This is a very exciting fic filled with destiel fluff!

My inpiration on this fic comes from Koko the gorilla! She's an amazing creature and if you have the time you should watch her YouTube channel! You can also donate on her web page, or buy Koko paintings she's done herself! The bond Koko shares with Penny is so sweet and caring so it inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.

reviews are always welcome and they help inspire me!

/-Chapter 1-\\\

The men sat around he jeeps, unloading traps, filled with small dead animals, dumping their bodies to the dirt. One passed out cigars as they dragged a bloody, dead lion out the back of the trunk and kick its head over to show it's slack jaw. Villagers passed by warily, trying not to make eye contact with the poachers.

A man in a police uniform came out of one of the buildings with a disgusted glare to the men, "Poaching in these lands are forbidden!"

The one in a green camo uniform smirked around his cigar and held up a hand to silence the other laughing men, "We did not go into those lands. This poor bastard came at us while my men and I were driving."

The officer glared as a large blue jeep pulled up next to the poachers vehicles. The door opened as a handful of metal traps and claws were dumped out. Looking up they saw a young man glaring at them with dark blue eyes,

"Found some of your traps near our habitat, so I thought you would want them back!", He slammed them down onto the ground, breaking the locks on them.

The men advanced upon the van as Castiel glared to them and they glared back, "Doctor, you would be wise to watch your tone"

Castiel spit to their feet as he held up a finger "Trap one more of my animals and I'll have you all arrested"

The poacher looked down to the spit and back up at him before smirking, "We got what we came for... Besides.. Gorilla's aren't in season yet" This got a few laughs as the men got into the vans and drove off.

"Doctor Novak... In my office NOW!" The officer shouted as he turned and walked into the hut like building.

Castiel followed and sat in front of the old wooden desk as officer Bado slammed down an old photo of Castiel's mother, smiling at the camera. Her blue eyes as glowing and intelligent as Castiel's own.

"Your mother slept in this office, she worked at this desk, she DIED in this jungle! Do you plan to do everything like her?" He growled

"My mother would have been proud at what I did", Yet he couldn't bring himself to say hat looking at the picture.

The officer scoffed, "Proud? Of this foolishness out there? Proud of you risking your life?"

Castiel shot up, slamming his fist on the table, "She risked hers! Why shouldn't I risk mine!"

The officer lowered his head and Castiel took a breath before rubbing his temple, "Bado... I'm just trying to keep a promise.. I promised to look after Benny, and I will do everything I can to stop those poachers"

Bado held his hands out as if begging Castiel to see his ways, "But you can not stop them! Even she could not stop them."

Silence filled the room as Castiel looked out the window to the small village, yet Bado continued, "The other gorillas have migrated to the east, yet Benny stays behind."

"The other gorillas won't accept him! They're intimidated by his sign language" Castiel looked down to his dirty hands.

"The danger these animals are building here are a threat to both of you. Poachers know you and the others keep injured animals out on that land for rehabilitation and studies. The government can't help you enough to afford a lock for your front door, what makes you think you can protect Benny?"

Castiel bit his lip as he looked back out the window as another dirty jeep drove by.

Bado took out an envelope from his drawer and held it out to him, "I know what the Americans have offered you"

His blue eyes found the brown ones of the officer as he then looked to the white paper in his hands. He laid it down next to the picture of his mother and touched her photo before looking back to him, "Consider it... please... If not for me... or her.. then consider it for Benny."

Bado walked from the office, leaving Castiel to look down to the photo of his mother and the paper from the Americans. He folded his hands and bumped it against his head softly as if praying for an answer.

The drive back to the habitat was long and weighed down on his conscious. Upon reaching the old wooden fence he got out of his jeep, keeping it running and he unlatched the lock and threw the gate open. After driving in he got out and shut the gate with a sad sigh at how pathetic their fence was. It barley reached his shoulders and stretched around a small pack of land. After driving a bit longer up the dirt pathway he came to a small building that looked to see better days. Parking his jeep he exited the building to see a shadowed figure standing by the door with a lit cigarette.

Walking closer he gave a forced smile to Gadreel as the tall man blew out smoke from his nose like a dragon.

"How did the pochers take it?" He asked as he took another puff of the half finished stick.

Castiel sighed, "They took it better than Bado. He wants me to sign the americans papers."

Gadreel made a hum sound to let him know he understood, yet the silence between them spoke louder then any conversation.

Castiel listened to the jungle's night song, the nocturnal creatures coming out to prey upon smaller creatures. In the distance a jaguar roared as birds squaked in the canopy of trees.

"What do you think I should do?"

Gadreel let out another dragon like smoke cloud before stubbing the red dub out on the bottom of his boot and tossing the remainder in a bowl of sand by the door that had a cage over it so animals wouldn't get into the trash.

"I've known you for about six years Doc, and as someone who grew up in the states, I was very naive about this internship. Came here thinking I'd get to handle a few capuchin monkeys, set a few bird wings, maybe even get to treat a few cheeta cubs... but on my first day here. It changed me when I saw a five hundred pound gorilla walking down the hall with you. Remember my face?", Gadreel actually cracked a smile and Castiel followed.

"Yes I do.. So does Benny... That's why his sign for you is scream" Both of them laughed at this.

Gadreel put his hands into his pockets, "Yeah my point exactly. People over there think of gorillas as king kong climbing the empire state building."

The doctor thought about this as he sighed into the humid air, "So what are you suggesting?"

"Maybe it's time we educated them about what they really are."

Castiel felt his heart tug because that's what his mother always wanted from her research. To teach the world that these creatures were intelligent and emotional just like humans. She lost her life trying to save this jungle and all that resign in it, so Castiel knew he could do the same.

"I haven't been to the states since I was three... I'm not sure how to connect with them to help Benny connect with them?", He looked to his friend who let out a chuckle.

"Doc... you speek sign language to a gorilla. I think you can connect to just about anything at this point."

Castiel smiled to the ground before opening his mouth to say something when headlights flashed upon them. Both the men held their hands up to shield the bright lights as a loud engine roared to life. Shaking keys clattered together, making Castiel's heart stop at the sound. Before them stood a large monster truck of a jeep with three silhouette bodies hanging out of it shaking metal traps. A roar was heard in the facility, signaling Benny heard the horrible sound. Laughter was heard as the men shook the metal caged louder, causing another road as well as a smash of something inside.

Gadreel grabbed a shot gun that was leaning up against the wall and shot a warning shot into the air. The men stopped shaking the traps and quickly got back into the jeep and fishtailed it out of there. A smash was heard, signaling they ran over their wooden fence gate. A minute went by as Castiel looked to Gadreel who still held the smoking rifal and looked back to him.

"Call Bado, I'll check on Benny!" Castiel said as he pulled open the door and ran down the bare cement halls. At the very end he opened the door to see a 500 pound gorilla banging his large fists on the concret wall and floor. Castiel quickly shut the door behind him and lowered his body in an easy crouch.

Benny beat his hands across his chest as he let out another scream, "Benny! Benny calm down!" Castiel called to him and the gorilla turned to him with huffing breaths.

CAstiel began signing the word for calm repeatedly, and slowly Benny's breathing evened out into a gentle rhythem. He knuckle walked over to Castiel and sat before him, picking up his large hands and began signing.

Castiel read the gorillas signs out loud, "Scared? Benny Scared?"

Benny kept signing scared as Castiel held his arms open and the gorilla gently rolled into his arms. Just like when they were kids, Castiel held the gorilla into his arms and rubbed his back.

"It's ok Benny... It's ok."

They stayed like that until Benny pulled his body away and slowly walked over to his pile of blankets that he made into a nest and crawled under them. Castiel stood and watched sadly as he made whimper noises that suggested he was sad. There was a knock on the door as Gadreel poked his head in.

"Bado is on his way with a few other officers. He told me to tell you to really reconsider the Americans offer", Gadreel looked to Benny and gave a small wave to which the gorilla huffed at and continued to burrow into his blankets.

Castiel sighed as he pulled the envalope from his back pocket and looked down to it. Giving the american postage a good look he opened the already sliced top and pulled out the thick pages, covered in legal wording. Gadreel looked down to them and offered a warm smile, "I know a pretty good lawyer we can have look them over".

A week later Castiel had a video satellite chat with Crowley and a few of his lawyers on the offer he was received. They talked donations, and protection for the habitat in his absence. He was promised all he asked and more, upon the signing of the contract Castiel looked into Crowlies eyes and held up a finger, "Also... my biggest rule... I'm in charge of Benny... What he eats, where he goes, what he does. I am 100% in charge"

"I wouldn't dreaming of taking the parental rights away Doctor" His smooth British voice replied and Castiel nodded and signed the dotted line.

The day they left the sanctuary, all five of the staff lined up outside to bid them goodbye. Benny sat there eating a banana that was given by the chef. Castiel knew it would be hard to say his fairwells but his heart kept tugging at leaving his only home. His mother built this building when he was a baby and he's lived here his whole life. After she dies he went to school in the village where Bado raised him. Lucky for him there was a university a couple hours away that he attended for his PHD and medical licence. The building only stayed open with the help of volunteers that came for intern hours like Gadreel. But his internship was only for three months, yet he decided to stay after it was over and help out full time, and six years later he's still here.

Castiel was given a hug by Hannah the other vetrinarian that was on their small staff, "I'll keep an eye out for the place till you come home"

"I don't know when that'll be" Castiel said sadly to his friend.

Hannah had come to their home two years ago while working with the red cross. She fell in love with the work and chose to stay and help where she could. She also stayed because she seemed to have fallen in love with their cook Aaron Bass. He came to Africa for culinary school and met Gadreel in the village. The two hit it off and he offered Aaron a job in the kitchen, where he bumped into Hannah during her tour of the place.

Aaron gave him a small jewish blessing and a hug, to which Castiel awkwarly returned before turning to his two new interns, Samandriel and Claire. They came from the same school in Florida for internship credits. Castiel suspected they might end up like Gadreel and end up staying even though their semester is up in a month. Castiel found applications for the university he attened in their shared room.

Clair punched him in the shoulder as she forced a smile, "Don't let them get away with anything ok? Be assertive and you know... watch out for yourself over there Doc. People can be assholes. Alfie and I know all about them."

Samandriel rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded, "Yeah, watch out for Benny, and call us every chance you get!"

Castiel nodded as he reajusted his messanger bag and patted the young students on their shoulders, "You do good work here. I thank you for your loyalty and kindness"

"We shovle poop out the back... not like we save lives" Clair rolled her eyes but had a faint smile on her face.

The doctor moved on to Gadreel who was trying not to look so gruff, "Well Doc..."

Castiel noddedd, "Crowley said the first check will come as soon as we land in America. Make sure you get some security up around here. An air drop is coming in a few days of new equipment we can use for the animals and you can turn Benny's room into a new wing for the injured cheeta cubs."

Gadreel nodded as he looked for some words to say yet he opened his mouth and shut it quickly before rubbing his jaw. Castiel looked down as he finally finished with, "I couldn't have gotten this far without you my friend. You've saved us from those pochers more times then I can count. I am forever in your dept."

The tall giant man swallowed as he nodded, "I'll always be here... This place is my new home. So don't worry about it friend. Show the world your side of this jungle, the truth about what really happens here."

With a final hand shake to Gadreel, and another long hug from Aaron and Alfie, Castiel and Benny got onto the back of the large pick up truck that was sent for them from the travel agency. They were driven to another village a few hours away where Benny was seen by a few vet's, to give him a check over for any sickness he might bring over to America. As well as Castiel given his shots and physical to re-enter the states.

A few days later he was flown out from Africa to California Zoo, the largest Zoo in America, and second largest zoo in the world next to Australia. Once on touch down Castiel demanded to get into the large mac truck bed where a drugged up Benny was sleeping from the flight. During the whole 3 hour drive from the air port to the zoo, Castiel sat huddled with a drowsy Benny. The gorilla made grunts and sluggish hand rolls, which had no real meaning.

When the truck slowly came to a rolling stop he could hear dozens of voices talking outside the truck box that had holes all over it for air ventalation. He could made out a small crowd of men with guns pointed at the truck and his eyes went wide. He knew this day was going to be a difficult one but that day Castiel met the zoo keeper, the ever infuriating, Dean Winchester.

"What do you mean the Doc is in there with the animal? Open the damn door and get him out!" A voice yelled as the truck shook a bit from the men loading up the rail and unlocking the metal doors.

Upon opening the back of the truck Castiel came face to face with a loaded gun pointed right as Benny.

"Woah! Keep that away from him!" Castiel stood and placed his back to the gorilla. Benny snorted awake as he shook his head and rubbed a big hary arm over his face.

"Doctor I'm going to have to ask you to slowly step forward, away from the animal" Dean kept the gun pointed past his shoulder but Castiel didn't budge. Blue met green in a clash of fire and Castiel couldn't help but compare the man's stance to that of an alpha, trying to proove his dominance over a pack member. But the green eyes snapped back to the Gorilla as Benny stood on his back legs and made low grunts.

"If you would lower the gun you Neanderthal, I can guarantee you he won't attack" The anger in his voce brought Dean forward as he finally looked away from the gorilla to the doctor. Castiel didn't miss how his green eyes trailed over him quickly before snapping back to Benny as he rolled on is side and re-aimed his gun.

"For the love of God! He is drugged and sleepy! Just back up!" Castel held out his hand and Benny took hold of it and stood. Slowly Castiel signed a few words with his free hand to Benny and he walked forward.

Dean backed away slowly as Castiel led Benny to the end of the truck. Dean backed down it with his gun still aimed as the doctor and Gorilla got into the bright light. Looking down from the end of the truck, not only were there other guns, but also a camera crew video taping and a photographer snapping pictures. A plump man in a black and grey suit, sporting black sunglasses made his way through the crowd with the photographer following him.

"Doctor Novak! I'm Crowley, we met over the satellite conference call", His british accent was thick yet smooth as he kept his distance from the truck but closer than Dean or the other men with guns were.

Castiel glared as he motioned to all the guns, "What is all this? I said Benny was not dangerous!"

"Just precautions love, nothing personal. Lower your guns men!" He called out as the men lowered them except Dean.

Castiel glared to him as the green eyed man kept his gun up and Crowley thumped a hand on his back, "Winchester... I said guns down"

A few seconds later he lowered his gun but kept the back cocked as he glared to the gorilla.

Castiel looked over the faces of everyone as they stared in fear, shock, and confusion at Benny who was looking at each face.

Castiel tapped his shoulder and the gorilla looked at him as the doctor began to sign, "This is our new home."

Benny grunted as he waved to everyone and they all made an aw sound as the photographer shot off more pictures.

"Brilliant" Crowley said mostly to himself as he laughed and smacked Deans back. The keeper glared to the owner as he motioned with his gun to the rail.

"Crowley you can't think this is a good idea?" Dean whispered to his boss.

Crowley gave a smug smirk, "I think this is a rich idea. It'll make me more money than the damn Queen is worth! So just smile Winchester and make the Doc and his pet happy"

Dean growled under his breath as he watched Castiel lead the gorilla down the ramp as the animal held his hand. The Doctor looked so natural as he led the gorilla around to each guard to meet the animal that could rip their arms off and smash their rips open with one hit. They all laughed when Benny placed one of the guards base ball hats onto his own head. Crowley made sure to get dozens of pictures of that as some of the men took out their phones and got pictured with Benny as he picked through their hair for bugs.

Dean squinted his eyes as his hand tightened on the gun, but his eyes glanced to Castiel who was watching his gun. Blue met green again as the doc gave a warning look before turning back to Benny and signed something that the gorilla gave a kiss to one of the only female guards and she blushed and giggled at the gorilla.

"Come on Gent's! Let's get a good shot ok?" Crowley got next to Castiel and Benny as the other guards kneeled down and posed with the gorilla.

Dean stood back and watched with trepidation while wondering when the beast would snap.

/-end chapter-\\\

Sorry it was so short but eh I really wanted to get to the Destiel fluff in the future chapters. Sometimes I have a hard time slowing down because I really want to get to a specific point so I go way to fast!

I hope you enjoyed it and If anyone's a fan of mighty joe young, you'll see some of the inspired lines in this chapter!

reviews are soooo welcomed to help me get inspired to write more!


End file.
